Electronic sourcing management processes for products and services have been developed. Network systems communicate with users during many different phases of the management process. Since many users sometimes communicate in different languages, it is desirable to communicate with them in as many different languages as possible so that the electronic sourcing will be successful.
It is believed that in present online auctions, systems allow management of electronic sourcing only in one language. These systems may even render no information if a desired language is unavailable. In systems with only one language, a target supplier base may be limited because some suppliers may not be able to understand the information presented to them and thus, are unable to adequately participate in the sourcing process. Consequently, competition is diminished and a less efficient market will result.